The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program for controlling an imaging process.
Nowadays, digital cameras for recording images as digital data are widely used as one type of imaging device. Many digital cameras are equipped with displays for displaying information such as an image of an object to be shot. In addition, PCs (Personal Computers), portable terminals, and the like are commonly equipped with cameras. In such cases, information such as an image of an object to be shot by the camera or the like is displayed on the display of the PC or the like.
Thus, there have been developed technologies for improving the operability of a camera using a display as a touchscreen. For example, JP 2010-055598A discloses a technology for relating a plurality of tracing operations, which are performed on a touchscreen of a digital camera, to a plurality of imaging modes, and thereby allowing a simplified, intuitive imaging mode switch operation.